Give Me a Rainbow
by ruruno
Summary: Haah... cinta. Tak bisakah ia sempurna tanpa kepedihan?


Give Me A Rainbow

Air Gear © Oh! Great

...

Kalau aku sedikit memiringkan kepala sekitar 45 derajat, pasti kutemukan sosoknya yang tengah termangu dengan segala tatapan bosan. Jemari tangannya yang sibuk menopang wajah lesu itu, hingga dua bola mata yang tinggal terlihat separuhnya lagi. Terkadang ia menguap melepaskan kantuk, mengindikasikan pelajaran hari ini memang teramat membosankan.

Namun meski terlihat bodoh seperti itu, wajahnya—yang bagiku tampak sangat menggemaskan—justru menjadi penghibur setiap kali sensei kami mulai membanjiri papan dengan serangan rumusnya. Aneh bukan? Cukup dengan memandang tampang malasnya dari jarak sekian kaki ini saja sudah membuatku tenang.

Kalau sudah begini, aku akan siap menerima sebanyak mungkin pelajaran—walau aku tak pernah sepenuhnya memperhatikan, hanya dia yang menjadi pusat dari segala fokusku setiap harinya.

"Minami! ... Tuan Minami!" sepotong kapur melesat cepat menghantam jidatnya. Sensei sudah mulai kesal, itu berarti Ikki sudah terlelap sedari tadi. Aku hanya terkekeh geli di bangku melihat ia dihukum dengan cara klasik. Well, tidak sepenuhnya aku menyukai hiburan ini, karena ditepis seperti apapun, aku tetap merasa kasihan padanya.

Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ada perasaan lain—yang tak pernah mampu kujelaskan—untuk 'si burung gagak' ini. Perasaan yang memang sudah tumbuh sejak Ikki mulai bergabung dengan anggota keluarga Noyamano. Hanya satu perasaan yang membuat aku cukup gila karena tak pernah bisa kulontarkan. Aku terlalu malu, takut kalau-kalau hubungan kami akan menjadi canggung nantinya. Ah, terlalu pesimis.

Tapi itu memang kenyataan. Ikki terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku. Terlebih dengan gelar Sky King yang disandangnya. Aku merasa jauh—sangat jauh untuk sekadar mengatainya 'baka' atau menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan hangat seperti dulu. Yaah, kau tahu, dunia akan terus berputar. Dan kurasa, pijakanku yang sekarang memang tak menguntungkan untuk soal cinta.

"Ringo! Hey, Ringo!" Ikki menepuk pundakku dengan sedikit keras, menyadarkan aku bahwa lamunan panjang tadi memang telah menyita satu jam pelajaran. Kutatap wajahnya dengan sedikit hati-hati, takut jika ia menyadari bahwa sejak tadi aku terus memikirkannya.

"Ah, eh... Ada apa?" jawabku canggung.

Ikki hanya menatapku dengan decakan ringan, lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Kau ini... Ayo bantu aku mengerjakan tugas bodoh ini!" ujarnya, sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas soal—yang kuyakin, sebagai hukuman perbuatannya tadi.

"Eh? Ini kan waktunya istirahat, kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Ini juga salahmu! Kenapa tadi tidak membangunkan aku?" balasnya ketus.

Dengan sedikit rasa kesal, akhirnya kubantu juga ia mengerjakan beberapa nomor soal. Ikki memang tergolong bodoh kalau soal hitungan seperti ini. Walaupun sudah kubantu, ia masih saja duduk mengantuk di sebelahku. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!

"Ikki-kun~"

Satu alunan nada yang benar-benar berhasil memekakkan kedua kupingku. Orang itu lagi, pikirku. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan gadis dengan rambut pink panjangnya yang terkenal agresif itu. Simca.

Kulihat Ikki di sebelahku yang tidak menunjukkan respon berarti. Hanya tampak goresan merah di kedua pipinya ketika Simca menempelinya terlalu dekat. Atau dapat kukatakan sangat amat dekat, sehingga dua tonjolan empuk di dadanya itu dengan sukses menghimpit lengan Ikki. Dasar mesum!

Meski terlihat tak terlalu peduli, tapi percayalah, tak lama setelah ini mereka akan menghilang berdua!

"Ikki-kun, kita keluar, yah? Aku kangen sekali mau jalan-jalan dengan Ikki-kun~"

Bingo!

"Eh, ta- tapi, Simca..."

"Ehm... Tuan Minami, bukannya hari ini kau harus mengerjakan hukumanmu?" potongku cepat pada sebaris kalimatnya itu. Aku tidak mau sampai mati mendidih oleh desiran aliran darahku sendiri. Kutarik lengan Ikki dan memaksanya kembali duduk, lalu menyodorkan sisa-sisa soal yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Ringo-chan kenapa sih? Ikki-kun juga butuh istirahat, kan?" Simca mencibir. Kali ini ia merangkul penuh kepala 'burung gagak' itu. Wajah Ikki memerah lagi, dan pembuluh darahku sudah hampir pecah karenanya.

Dengan hati-hati, Ikki berusaha mendorong tubuh Simca yang seakan menyatu dengan dirinya. Bukan apa-apa, laki-laki normal mana _sih_, yang rela melepaskan gadis semanis itu. Namun kurasa, aura membunuhku sudah menguar cukup jelas, hingga pemuda Minami itu pun bergidik merasakannya.

"Ya sudah! Terserah kalian saja!" lanjutku sebal. Ikki tampak menarik napas lega setelah itu. "Tapi... jangan salahkan aku kalau sensei memarahimu lagi!"

"Hah? Ri- Ringo, tidak bisa begitu, kan? Ayolah, bantu aku! Kumohon..."

Ikki memelas. Namun tidak begitu saja mampu mencairkan amarahku. Kupalingkan wajahku darinya dengan kasar. Sementara Simca masih sibuk menarik-narik Ikki agar mau ikut dengannya.

"Baiklah... aku janji cuma sebentar. Aku pasti segera kembali! Tapi kumohon, Ringo... Tolonglah, ini yang terakhir!"

Aku tahu, Ikki bukan tipe orang mudah berbohong. Tapi kalau dengan Simca... Ah, dasar bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak mampu berteriak padanya dan bilang bahwa a-ku cem-bu-ru! Pergi bersama Simca adalah pilihan dan haknya sendiri. Aku tidak punya kontrol apapun untuk menahannya tetap di sini. Karena aku... bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Tanpa melirik ke arah mereka, kuberikan isyarat pertanda aku setuju. Berkali-kali Ikki berucap terima kasih. Yaah... sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau mendengar rengekan Simca yang bisa membuat kupingku aus. Maka kurelakan petualangan mereka yang tak pernah kutahu. Hanya ditemani lembaran-lembaran kertas soal yang semakin membuatku pusing.

Terkadang aku menyesal pada takdir, kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti Simca? Kalau aku sedikit agresif, mungkin aku dan Ikki... Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Aku adalah aku. Kalau menjadi seperti dia pun, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin hasilnya akan jauh berbeda dari sekarang.

Dengan malas, kutarik sebatang pulpen dan kembali bergelut dengan tugas miliknya. Kubiarkan pertarungan rasa yang tengah sengit dalam hatiku saat ini. _Toh_, kalau tetap melayaninya hanya akan membuatku sakit.

Haah... cinta. Tak bisakah ia sempurna tanpa kepedihan?

...

Dai tidak datang. Belum, padahal aku sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Di luar, hujan telah turun dengan sempurna. Sekolah hampir sepi, hanya beberapa anak yang tersisa—termasuk aku—karena kami tidak membawa payung. Terpaksa harus menunggu hujan ini sedikit reda.

Tugas-tugas Ikki sudah kumasukkan dalam tasnya. Anak itu, selalu saja meninggalkan tasnya di sekolah. Untuk ke sekian kalinya, kurelakan diri membawa ransel kosongnya itu. Tidak terlalu berat, karena Ikki hanya membawa beberapa buku tulis ke sekolah.

Tapi tetap saja, aku benci menunggu seperti ini. Sudah semakin senja, dan beberapa anak yang mulai frustasi justru memutuskan menerobos hujan. Kalau itu kulakukan, Rika akan memarahiku sepanjang hari karena pulang dengan basah kuyup. Aku tentu tidak mau mendengar ocehan panjang Nee-chan.

Entah apa yang tengah dilakukan Ikki dan Simca saat ini. Tapi apapun itu, kedua kakiku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bernego. Dengan menepis segala pemikiran akan Rika nanti, akhirnya kupaksakan jua memecah rintikan hujan. Berlari di antara bau tanah becek yang merangsek indera penciumanku.

Memang, jarak antara sekolah dan rumah tidak terlampau jauh. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki saja sudah bisa kutempuh dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit.

Sembari merutuki kebodohan Ikki, ayunan langkahku tak kunjung menurunkan temponya. Percikan air di tanah mulai menodai seragamku. Rika pasti marah besar setelah ini. Kuindahkan saja, karena aku masih ingin menikmati kasurku yang empuk.

Namun tak seberapa jauh dari sekolah, ekor mataku dengan pasti menangkap siluet sepasang insan di bawah guyuran hujan. Gadis itu menangis, sementara si pemuda mendekapnya hangat dalam pelukan.

Pandanganku agak mengabur akibat hujan yang merintik terlalu deras. Tapi ketika kucoba memicingkan mata untuk memastikan sosoknya, barulah aku mengerti keberadaan mereka.

Gadis dengan rambut pink khasnya, serta si pemuda 'gagak' yang seenaknya membatalkan janji. Simca... bersama Ikki.

.

Aku terdiam lagi. Sebuah pukulan keras seakan kuat menghantam dadaku, memaksaku untuk kembali bergulat dengan segala macam ego yang menyebalkan. Hatiku ngilu. Entah kenapa, kedua kakiku terasa kaku. Aku ingin berlari, namun getaran tubuhku menahan pijakan ini. Suaraku tertahan, tercekat akan sesengukan yang menyakitkan.

Akhirnya, kubiarkan bulir air mata ini mengalir bersama tetesan hujan. Aliran yang deras, bahkan tak mampu tenangkan pedih ini. Biar saja, _toh_, tidak ada yang bisa membedakannya.

"Ikki..." lirihku pelan, "Ikki BAKAAAAA!"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak. Burung-burung gagak di atas sana beterbangan dalam kebisingan. Ikki melepaskan pelukannya, beralih mengerling ke arahku yang sudah kehabisan akal sehat. Kulihat bibirnya tergerak mengucap sesuatu, tapi tak terdengar di bawah rinaian air mata langit.

Sebelum luka ini menganga lebih lebar, kutinggalkan mereka dengan segala keputusasaan. Aku tidak kuat, aku tidak sanggup lagi kalau lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup aku bersabar. Karena sepandai apapun aku membentenginya, mereka dengan mudah mampu merubuhkan aku.

Apa yang kusaksikan, sudah lebih dari sekadar bukti untuk menyeretku paksa pada sebuah kenyataan, bahwa penantianku berakhir di sini. Beginikah akhirnya? Bahkan hujan dan gagak di atas sana mencemooh, menyedihkan.

"Ringo, tunggu!" Ikki mencegat langkahku. Napasnya tak beraturan akibat berlarian sedari tadi. Dipandanginya kedua mataku yang tak kuasa melihat ke dalam iris cokelatnya. "Ringo, tadi itu..."

"Kumohon..." kutepis lengannya yang mencengkram lembut jemariku. "Jangan buat aku berharap lebih dari ini..." pasrahku, nada yang terlontar dengan lengkingan tak berkekuatan.

Ikki bungkam, akupun begitu. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Aku belum berani menengadah untuk sekadar menyaksikan wajahnya. Kubiarkan hujan menyelingi kekakuan di antara kami. Menjadi jeda dalam segelintir tanya yang belum mendapatkan jawaban.

"Maaf, Ikki..."

Kuayunkan lagi langkahku menjauhinya. Namun dengan cepat ia meraih tubuhku dan menenggelamkan aku dalam dekapannya. "Jangan! Jangan menangis untukku..."

Aku tak bisa berkata setelahnya. Satu bagian diriku menginginkan pelukan ini tak mengendur barang sedikit. Namun bagian lainnya memberontak, semudah itukah ia membawa para gadis dalam pelukannya? Ikki baru saja melakukan hal ini pada Simca!

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak! Tidak sampai kau benar-benar tenang."

Tenang. Aku bahkan lupa seperti apa rasanya. Di saat seperti ini, ia memintaku untuk tenang. Tak bisakah ia rasakan sedikit saja gemuruh jantungku yang belum mengenal kata akhir? Semua ini karena dia! Tidakkah ia sadari itu?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Aku benci Ikki! Aku benci Ikki!" kudorong tubuhnya dengan kuat, meluapkan kekesalanku pada dadanya yang bidang. Namun nihil, Ikki kian mengencangkan pelukannya, melambatkan pasokan udara bagi paru-paruku.

"Aku menolaknya!" akhirnya, ia pun berujar. "Aku menolak Simca. Dan pelukan itu, tak lebih untuk menenangkannya."

Kalimat demi kalimat datar yang merangsek di telingaku, sejenak menghentikan isakan ini. Jantungku masih kuat melakoni maratonnya. Mata ini masih mampu mengucurkan air lagi. Satu hal yang berhasil kutangkap dari ucapannya. Berarti, pelukan ini pun...

"Karena aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu, Ringo. Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi..."

Geming di antara kami. Nada paraunya yang terdengar lirih, merapuhkan fantasiku tentangnya. Kata yang ingin kudengar, kunanti selama meretas tahun. Kuharap ini bukan ilusi di tengah hujan. Karena rasa panas yang kurasa, benar-benar mampu mengalahkan tusukan dingin.

Kedua tanganku kini melayang di udara untuk turut mendekapnya. Kudekap dengan erat, tak membiarkan ia lolos dari pelukku. Inilah yang selalu kuidamkan. Berada di sampingnya dengan segala rasa yang tak malu lagi untuk kusibakkan. Dengan begini, mungkin ketenangan itu bisa kucapai.

"Aku juga..." lanjutku terisak. "Aku juga mencintaimu... Berhentilah menyakitiku seperti itu!"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi!"

Di bawah hujan. Di kolong langit hitam. Semburat pelangi menampakkan biasannya. Kami berucap janji, saling melontar kata cinta. Kuakui, walau berat menanggung sakit, cinta tidak pernah berdusta. Selalu ada cara untuk menggapai akhir yang indah. Meski terkadang, dadamu terlampau sesak menampung segalanya, bertahan dalam kebimbangan akan melukiskan pelangi setelah badai.

FIN

A/N : Fic Air Gear pertama saya. Udah lama mau bikin fic di fandom ini, tapi belum dapat ide. Sekalinya dapat, malah jadi begini... ==a

Saran, kritik, atau mungkin flame, silahkan masukkan ke kotak review :) Kejelekkan cerita dan ke-OC-an chara, sepenuhnya ditanggung author.

Makasih udah baca :D


End file.
